


Never Mine

by Kieselschatten



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Hope you enjoy it anyway :), sad poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieselschatten/pseuds/Kieselschatten
Summary: This is for the great SJChronicle (ShadowsofaChronicle). Also FBAWTFT isn't mine.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SJChronicle (ShadowsofaChronicle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsofaChronicle/gifts).



> This is for the great SJChronicle (ShadowsofaChronicle). Also FBAWTFT isn't mine.

Newt Scamander is so adorable.  
It’s just deplorable,  
That he can never be mine.

He is so cute with his freckles,  
Especially when he chuckles.  
But unfortunately he can never be mine. 

His body, his shyness,  
His lips and his ass  
Can never be mine.

When he’s ruling,  
He has me drooling.  
But he can never be mine.

He is so gentle with his beasts,  
But not with me,  
Cause he can never be mine. 

He is the one I want to kiss,  
But the sad thing is,  
I can never be his.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is not great and all, but I wanted to thank SJChronicle (ShadowsofaChronicle) with this again for continueing her story. Like I already said, her story is great and how happy I was that she continued it. So, thank you. I hope you liked it anyway.


End file.
